


Two Booth's

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Bones, Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Imagines, aaronhotchner, bones - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, cross over imagine, crossoverimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x Seeley Booth’s Sister!ReaderWord Count: 2,555Warning: Violence, Graphic-ish, Mentions of drinking, Blood, Kinda goryish (Watch the episode you’d understand)Summary: The reader is Seeley Booth’s sister. When he is stumped on a case that’s pressed for time, he reaches out to his sister and her team for help.
Kudos: 13





	Two Booth's

At the Club  
“Are you too going to keep dancing around the fact you both have feelings for each other? Or are you going to do something about it?” Derek questioned, nudging you slightly as you kept your gaze on Hotch.

He was across the bar, with a tall busty blonde, whom had his attention since he walked in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You stated nonchalantly as you took a sip of your drink.

“Alright lover girl, whatever you say.” He commented rolling his eyes. “Like he hasn’t been giving me a death glare, since you sat down.”

“Huh?” You asked, finally breaking your gaze turning towards your best friend.

“Baby girl, anyone with two eyes can see you have feelings for each other.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes. “Come on.” You spoke standing up, extending an hand towards him. “Let’s dance.”

“Okay, but if boss man gets mad at me, it’s on you.” He teased.

Making your way to the dance floor, you quickly joined your group of co-workers.

“So nice of you to finally join us, Y/N.” Emily teased as she kept dancing with her partner.

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, now could I?” You teased back.

As you were dancing with Derek, you couldn’t help the stolen glances you shot over his shoulder.

Hotch was still paying attention to the blonde.

Sighing you shook your head. He was never going to feel the same way about you.

“Hey, Kid.” Derek spoke bringing your attention back to him. “I know a way, we can make him jealous.”

“Oh, yeah?” You questioned tilting your head to the side. “How so?” You raised an eyebrow in question.

Without another word, his hands landed on your hips spinning you around. Your back was against his front. He swayed your hips in unison to the beat of the music. After a few moments, you leaned back against him, as you let your hands wander to his neck.

“Mind if I cut in?” A familiar voice spoke.

Before you could respond, you were now face to face with Hotch. His firm hands landed on your hips, as he tugged you impossibly closer to him.

You threw your arms around his shoulders, as you continued dancing.

“I’ve wanted to get you alone since we got here.” He spoke into your ear.

“You were too busy with bottle blonde Barbie over there.” You spat.

“Are you jealous?” He teased, sending you a toothy grin as he pulled back.

“No.” You replied quickly.

Grinning, he leaned into you. “Let’s get out of here.”

\-----

Groaning, you stepped out of your car, with a pounding headache. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Derek greeted, with a smile.

“Why are you yelling?” You asked rubbing your temples, walking beside him towards the elevator in the parking garage. 

Derek chuckled in response, walking into the elevator. “Who do you love?” He questioned handing you his extra cup of coffee, you hadn’t noticed he had until now.

“Derek Morgan, I love you.” You responded, beaming as you took a drink of your coffee. You let out a content sigh.

“That’s what I thought.” Derek teased, nudging your shoulder with his. “How’d it go with Hotch?”

Frowning you shook your head. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Y/N/N, you left with the boss man.” He continued teasing.

You smiled before shrugging in response.

“Girl, you gotta give me those details.”

“You and Penelope are the only ones who, that I like Hotch.” You murmured.

The elevator doors, opened revealing your floor, saving you from having to response.

“Hey, guys.” Spencer grinned, getting you and Derek. 

“Morning, Spence.” You beamed, hooking your arm in Spencer’s, walking together into the BAU office.

\-----

Sitting in the conference room, you were one of the first ones in the room. 

“Goodmorning, Y/N.” Hotch beamed, walking towards you. 

“Morning, Love Birds.” Rossi greeted, joining you and Hotch in the room.

Giggling, you rolled your eyes, before shaking your head. “Morning, old man.”

“Ouch.” Rossi responded, placing a hand over his chest in mock pain.

The rest of the team quickly filed into the conference room. Derek and Spencer, took their usual spots on either side of you.

“This case is in Florida...” JJ began briefing on the case.

You couldn’t help but become distracted by your phone. Every few minutes, it would buzz signalling someone was trying to call you.

“Sorry.” You spoke, glancing at your phone. Ice began coursing through your veins, as you saw how many missed calls you had. Realizing they were all from the same person, your heart began beating rapidly. 

“Excuse me, I have to take this.” Your voice filled with urgency. 

Everyone in the room, turned to glance at you, as they tried to read you.

Making your way outside the room, you quickly dialed the person that had been blowing up your phone.

“Booth.”

“Seeley, it’s me.” You responded.

“Y/N.” Your brother sighed. Knowing him, you could see him rubbing his face in frustration.

“What is it?” You questioned, tapping your foot anxiously.

“I...I need help with a case.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“There’s an eight year old boy missing. His father, Carl, is under witness protection.” 

You hummed in response, signalling for him to continue.

“He is to testify in two days against, the KBC Systems.” He continued. 

Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Hold on.”

Opening the door, you walked into the conference room. “Guys, I’m sorry.” 

“Is everything alright, Y/N?” Rossi questioned. 

“It’s...It’s Seeley...He needs out help.” You hesitantly responded, not lifting your gaze from the floor.

Placing your phone on speaker, Booth, let the rest of the team know, what he had told you. 

“We’ll be there shortly.” Hotch responded, catching everyone by surprise.

\-----

Hotch, had take you and Rossi in the SUV. It wasn’t a long drive to the Jeffersonian. The car ride was quiet, before Rossi broke it.

“You okay?” He questioned nonchalantly. 

Without breaking your gaze from out of the window, you could feel Hotch’s gaze on you from the review mirror. 

“I’ll be alright.” You huffed out. “Why is it always kids?” You questioned in a somber tone.

“I wish I knew the answer to that, kid.” Rossi responded, his tone matching yours.

\-----

“Booth Junior!” Dr. Hodgins exclaimed, rushing towards you, tugging you in for a tight hug. 

Giggling you returned the hug with the same enthusiasm. “It’s nice to see you again Hodgins.”

“Let’s not go that long again.” He spoke pulling away, leaving his hands on your upper arms. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air around you. Quickly the rest of the Jeffersonian team joined you and Hodgins.

“This is SSA Hotchner, SSA Rossi, SSA Morgan and SSA Reid.” You spoke motioning towards each agent as you spoke. 

“Nice to meet you.” Angela spoke, with a grin. “This is Doctor Hodgins, Doctor Saroyan..” Her voice trailed off. “Joining us at some point, will be Doctor Brennan. I’m Angela.” 

“Nice to meet you all.” Rossi spoke, shaking their hands as they did the same.

“Would any of you happen to know where my brother is?” You questioned, slightly bouncing on the balls of your feet.

“I believe he’s with Doctor Brennan.” Hodgins spoke shrugging.

“Y/N!” Booth yelled, rushing down the stairs, with Doctor Brennan in toe.

“We’re running out of time.” Booth spoke breathy as he was catching his breath.

“Man, you’re getting old.” You teased at your brother causing him to swat at you.

“Shut up.” 

“Dude, don’t embarrass me in front of my co-workers.” You shot back dodging his hand.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes. 

“What do you mean we’re running out of time?” You questioned bringing back the attention to the case.

“They cut off the boy’s finger.”

With widened eyes, a small gasp fell from your lips, as you exchanged a worried glance with Rossi.

“Is he still alive?” You questioned, turning to face Doctor Brennan and Booth.

“Well the flesh is still fresh, along with the blood.” Brennan spoke. “I would say he was alive when they amputated his phalange.”

“Have you been able to find a location of where they’re hiding out?” Derek spoke.

“We’re working on that as we speak.” Booth responded, placing his hands on his hips.

“Nice belt buckle.” You smirked, rolling your eyes.

“What’s wrong with it?” He questioned, glancing down at it.

“Oh nothing.” You teased. 

Turning towards the three BAU men, they all gaze you a skeptical gaze.

“Oh, guys this is Booth. Booth this is SSA Rossi, SSA Morgan, and SSA Hotchner.” You introduced repeating your action from earlier, when introducing them. “This is my brother Seeley Booth.” 

Glancing at Hotch, you could see him relax slightly, once you introduced Booth as your brother.

“That makes so much sense.” Rossi spoke. 

“Hey!” You exclaimed, sending him a warning glare. 

“What?” Booth questioned. “I’m awesome.” 

Your groaned, crossing your arms over your chest. “You’re so annoying. How do they work with you?” 

“Wow.” Cami spoke, gazing between you. “The resemblance is uncanny.” 

You groaned again. “I’m going to go...Anywhere else but here.” You spoke, walking towards the elevators. “And Booth.” You spoke before the doors closed. “Shut up.”

Once the doors shut, you could hear your brother yell at you. “I didn’t even say anything!”

Giggling you shook your head.

\-----

Once, the location was received, both the FBI and BAU got into their cars. As everyone, arrived at the abandoned mechanic shop, the teams were suiting up.

“Y/N.” Hotch spoke. “I don’t want you anywhere near the scene.”

“With all due respect Hotch, I’m going in.” You spat, tightening the straps on your bullet proof vest. 

“It was an order.” Hotches stern voice, brought your attention back to him.

“You’re ordering me?” You questioned, taking a few steps towards him. “I wasn’t asking Hotch.” 

“Hotch, we need her in there.” Rossi attempted to defend you. 

Hotch must’ve shot him a glare, causing him to leave you to alone. 

“Agent Booth.”

“Oh, you’re calling me agent now?” You sassed. “Hotch, I’m going in and there’s nothing you can say or do that will stop me.”

“I...I don’t want you to get hurt.” He muttered, quickly turning his gaze towards the building.

Sighing, you shook your head. Reaching for his hand, you wrapped your hand around his. “I’ll be okay. I can take care of myself.” You spoke. 

Gazing back at you, his expression had softened. “I...”

Before you knew it, you were throwing your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. “It’ll be okay.” 

“I know.” He muttered into your hair, while bringing one of his hands to craddle the back of your head. “I just...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be okay, Hotch.” You whispered nuzzling his neck.

“Okay, okay break it up love birds, Morgan and Reid are on their way over.” Rossi spoke.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Booth whisper yelled at you, as he made his way towards the small BAU circle.

“I’m going in with you.” You spoke shrugging your shoulders.

“No-”

“I’m going whether you like it or not.” You stated. “Personal relationships aside, this is my job. You called us here to do said job.”

Sighing he gave in. “Fine, but you stay behind me the whole time.”

Grinning you nodded. “Thanks big brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered. 

\-----

Once the FBI burst into the building, the men immdiatley began shooting. Everyone, was hiding behind objects, while others made advances towards the gunmen.

There was a lot of gun shoots there were exchanged. Your focus was on finding Donovan. Once, the men had been shot, you could hear the soft cries of a boy. Following the sound, you saw Donovan. Making your way towards him, he was hiding under a table.

“Donovan, don’t look at them anymore.” You spoke, attempting to calm him. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“No!” He exclaimed, while hitting you. “Get away!”

“They’re not going to hurt you anymore.” You spoke trying to get closer to the scared boy. 

“Get away!”

“Donovan, Paladin.” You spoke, gazing at him.

The word seemingly calmed him down, as he let out a sob.

“Paladin.” You stated again.

While crying the boy nodded at, wrapping his arms around your neck. Quickly, you placed a hand around his back while placing the other under his knees, carrying him out of the building.

As you exited the building, Donovan’s blood was on your shirt and vest. The sound of sirens echoed off the building.

“Y/N!” Derek called, bringing the attention of the rest of the BAU team towards you. In no time, they were surrounding you and Donovan. 

“He’s okay.” You spoke, looking at them. “You’re okay.” You whispered resting your head against Donovan’s.

Quickly, Donovan was placed on an ambulance stretcher. Standing beside him, you were carding your fingers through his hair, mindlessly. 

Carl, pulled up in a car, rushing out of it. Standing before him, he began to cry.

“Is...Is my dad crying?” Donovan questioned.

“I think he’s crying because he got you back.” Booth spoke, from the other side of Donovan.

Running over towards the ambulance, Carl joined Donovan. Taking that a cue to leave, you made your way towards the BAU team.

“You did good, Kid.” Rossi spoke, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

Derek and Spencer, voiced their praise as well, before walking over towards the FBI and asking them questions. Leaving you and Hotch alone.

“Hotch-”

“I’m sorry.” He spoke. “I was worried about you and I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s okay.” You nodded. Placing a hand on his bicep you gave him a slightly squeeze. “I understand...It’s part of the job.” You gave him a small smile.

“I...I worry about you more than I should..” Hotch spoke hesitantly. “More than I worry about Morgan or Rossi...”

“I...I feel the same.” You whispered.

Hotch wrapped his arms around you, giving you a tight hug, as he placed a kiss on the top of your head.

The sound of someone clearing their throat, caused you to pull away from him. “I uh...I hate to ruin the moment.” Booth spoke. “I also have to apologize for the way I treated you.”

You couldn’t help the grin that made it’s way on your lips.

“I...I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my little sister.” He spoke, gazing around.

“Are you going soft on me, Seeley?” You teased, giggling slightly.

“What? No.” He quickly responded. “Shut up.” He spoke walking away.

“Love you too!” You yelled in his direction. 

“So.” Hotch spoke, taking a step closer towards you. “Would you...”

“Yes?” You questioned gazing at him with excitement.

“I...”

“For goodness sake’s Aaron.” Rossi spoke, from besides you.

Jumping slightly, you could feel heat rise in your cheeks.

“He wants to know if you’ll go on a date with him.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I-”

“She’ll go on a date with you Aaron.”

“Dave, you didn’t even let her respond-”

“That’s because you too have been making googly eyes at each other, for months now.” Rossi pointed out. 

“I-”

“Dinner, Tomorrow night at Seven. Aaron will pick you up.” Rossi spoke. “Dinner’s on me, kids.”


End file.
